Lies
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Rewritten. Len was sick and Kahoko was there to help him. What's happen between them when Kahoko stay with Len in his house? It was the beginning of how their love for each other grew.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro!

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Warning: **Unbeta so beware of some errors and mistakes I made in this fic (I'm still trying to improve my writing skill), OC in the last part (don't read it if you don't like it).

* * *

**-Lies-**

* * *

_Sometimes, we never know that there's love right in front of us_

_Because love will always comes to us in the most unexpected way…_

* * *

She was just practicing her violin's play when suddenly he comes over, barging through the door and startling her out of her practice. Never before, she seen him looking all flustered like that. It seems like there's really something that bothering him. Kahoko was curious as to what the reason behind Tsukimori's lost of composure.

"Eh...eh...wait a minute! Tsukimori! Oomph-"

But before she could even voice out her curiosity over the sudden disruption, Tsukimori had quickly grabbed her close to him as he covered her mouth with one of his hand as he peering out for any sign of Amou through a crack in the door.

"Tsukimoriii!" The sound of the enthusiastic journalist reached their ears. It seems like Amou still hasn't give up on trying to get an exclusive interview with the famous ice prince.

'_No wonder Tsukimori seems so annoyed over it. Still it doesn't change the fact that he had suddenly disturbed her practice and grabbed her like this.'_ Kahoko thought inwardly.

"Geez, where's he going to? He sure to be somewhere around here. That ice-prince! He just really difficult even just for one short interview," Amou mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry…" he said shortly, letting go of his hold against her mouth as his eyes watching the journalist past the room he was currently occupied.

"What's that for?" she exclaimed, her face flushing from the awareness that Tsukimori's had just touched her some moments ago. She doesn't even realize it that she had hold back her breath until his hand left her mouth.

"Hino, do you use this practice room?" Tsukimori asked, completely ignoring her earlier question.

"I've just decided to go home!" she answered, eyes glaring at the blue haired teen across her. It just so typical of Tsukimori Len to embarrass her then making her fumed like that.

"If that so then I'll use it. If you already finished, could you please get out from here?" He replied nonchalantly, as he turns his back towards her.

Her anger increased as she heard his emotionless words. Trust Tsukimori to be cold like that just when he had practically disturbed her practice! Really, sometimes even Kahoko had to wonder what those females population see in him.

"I just will go now! Excuse me!" she shouted while slamming the door behind her.

She was angry, practically fumed to be exact as her mind keeps replaying the words Tsukimori Len had said to her. But most importantly she was angry to herself for feeling embarrassed at the blue haired teen and being so stupid in front of him.

'_Uh! What the hell is that? That Tsukimori! How could he do something like that? And what's wrong with me? Why I become so warm suddenly! Eh...? Wait a minute...warm..?'_

She remembers the feeling of his hand that touched her body and it was so warm almost like he is burning. It used to be cold but somehow its burn that time. Turning back to the direction where she came from, she immediately runs and heading towards the practice room.

'_Don't tell me he is…could it be..? I hope he's okay…' _She thought inwardly, feeling concern over the male violinist.

* * *

She rashly opens the door and sees that Len has been laying down there, breathing heavily. His face flushed from the heat he must be feeling right now.

"Tsukimori!" She kneeled down beside him, touching his heat body that burn so much. The heat must be caused from the fever. And the thought that the almighty Tsukimori had gotten a fever really makes her worry. After all, it's not every day she could see him in this defenseless state.

"Tsukimori, are you listening to me? Wait a minute, I'll come and call someone," She asked, her hand touching his forehead gently before she stands up from her place.

She was just going to look for someone to help her when she felt his hand grab hers. His grab on her wrist make her stop on her attempts on trying to seek help as she takes a glance back at him.

"Stop...no, don't make any trouble…It's so annoying you know…" he said panting heavily.

"Annoying..? It's not the time to say such a thing like that! Let go of my hand!" she exclaimed, feeling annoyed at his stubbornness even at the time like this.

But he doesn't do what she said and still holding her hand firmly. She looks at him and take a seat beside him while he still holding into her hand. Looking back at the company beside her, Kahoko can't stop but to stare at his appearance. The slow and rise of his chest told her that he had fallen asleep.

'_It seems his breath already calm down now... He must be practicing so hard until he doesn't take enough rest… He always tries his best for every performance…No wonder his plays are always amazing…'_

Before she realized it, she had fallen into a deep sleep as she stared at the blue haired teen which is leaning against her shoulder. His hand holding her hand firmly in his grasp as he continued his sleep. He felt the warmth sensation in his hand as he woke up slowly. He could still feel that his head is still dizzy even though it's not as terrible as it is before.

Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a proper rest. He won't take any risks for getting sick when the second selection just about to coming. It was when he thought over that did he realized that all of the time, he had been sleeping by leaning against her shoulder.

He can see her sleeping form clearly from his place next to her as she continued to sleep soundly, her hand still in his grasp. Len could practically feel his face blushing at the sudden realization of his hand holding hers. The blue haired teen quickly snatches his hand off her hand as his eyes stared at her.

'_She looks so quiet while she's sleeping… It just so likes her to be able to look that peaceful even in her sleeps…'_

Snapping out of his musing, Len quickly stands up from his place quietly as to not waking up the redheaded girl. He cleans his pants from the dust and dirt before he made his way out of the room. He halted in his way to the door though, as he glances back at the sleeping girl's form. Sighing in exasperation, Len approached the sleeping redhead as he pulls out his coat and covers it around her body.

'_At least, she won't get cold for being slept in here…'_

He closes the door behind him slowly, making sure to not make any noise that could wake the girl up before he starts to take his way back to his home. It's better if he gets rest quickly so he won't get sick.

* * *

Not long after Len left, Kahoko awakes from her sleep; rubbing her eyes while trying to remember where she is. When she already recognized the place she is at, she turns her head to her side; only to see that Tsukimori Len was already gone. Then again before she could ponder about Len's sudden disappearance, she felt the warmth feeling which engulfed her shoulder.

Touching her shoulder tentatively, Kahoko's eyes widened at the sight of Len's coat draping over her shoulder. Covering her body so she won't get cold. She could practically feel his warmth emitted from his coat.

She decided to just returning his coat back to him and thank him for his concern over her wellbeing. Gathering all her belonging, she walked out from the room and start makes her way out of the school. In her way through the front gate, she meets with Tsuchiura and Hihara-senpai.

"Hino-chan! Are you going to back now?" Hihara asked, waving his arm enthusiastically at the sight of the female violinist.

"Ah, Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura! Both of you want to go home too?" she asked, a warm smile on her face as she caught the sight of them.

"Yes, before I realized it's already this late. It seems I'm too much enjoying practice by myself. I met with Tsuchiura in there," The green haired senior replied happily.

"Hey, that's...isn't that the music program student coat? Why do you have it?" Tsuchiura asked, his eyes staring at the white coat in the girl's hand.

"Ah, this…it's Tsukimori's coat," she answered, eyes looking back at the white coat in her grasp.

"Hah! Tsukimori's!" Tsuchiura shouted in surprise.

She just gives him her sheepish smile when she sees his shocked expression. It just typical of Tsuchiura to look like that at the mention of the ice-prince's name. After all, it's not a secret that both males weren't in a friendly term with each other.

"Why are you holding his coat?" Tsuchiura narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"…He forgot about it,"

"So you'll hand it to him now?" Hihara asked.

"Y…Yes, I've asked his address to Kanazawa-sensei …"

"Are you serious?" Tsuchiura asked staring at her in disbelief.

"…Yes because if I'm not, he will probably get into trouble tomorrow…" Kahoko answered calmly, worry painted on her face at the thought of getting the famous Tsukimori into trouble.

Before she knows it, the two males have decided to come along with her. As they insisted on escorting her to Len's house. Kahoko had no choices except to agree at their stubbornness.

"Is that really okay for both of you to come along?" She inquired once again, a hesitant look on her face.

"It's okay…it's not too far from my house," Tsuchiura reassured her, as he look at the girl beside him calmly.

"Beside, it's dangerous for a girl to walk alone in this late at night," Hihara added.

And Tsuchiura agree with him for that. After all, Kahoko was a girl and it wasn't safe for a girl to walk alone especially when it's going to be dark soon. The thought that they use her gender to tag along, only makes her feel a bit annoyed.

"But how if he gets angry and ask us to get out from his house?" she asked once again.

"It's impossible," Tsuchiura answered.

"Ha...ha...it's really sound like Tsukimori," Hihara chuckled as he imagines the blue haired teen's scowled face at their sudden arrival in his house.

When they finally arrived at Tsukimori's house, they can't help but to feel stunned in front of the front gate of Tsukimori's estate. They know that Tsukimori is rich, but never did they think that he will be this rich. It seems like there's more about the blue haired teen that they don't know.

"Uwaahh! Amazing!" Hihara whistled, eyes taking the look of the mansion in front of him in amazement.

"Tsukimori really is a rich person," Kahoko muttered under her breath, her eyes also looking at the mansion in fascination.

"He really has that kind of aura," Tsuchiura added.

"What are you doing in front of other people's house?"

Surprised at the sudden voice, they turn around to see Tsukimori Len standing in front of the gate. The blue haired teen looks annoyed at their appearance in front of his house although, Kahoko could see a hint of curiosity in those icy eyes.

"Ah…this, I want to hand it back to you…" Kahoko said quickly, her hand giving back the other's coat.

"You come here just to return this?" he asked coldly.

"Because I thought you will need it, I'm afraid it will cause you a trouble if I'm not returning it…" The redhead female answered sheepishly.

"I still have another one so it's okay," he continued coldly although, his hand takes his coat from her.

"Hey, she already came this far to return it! Is that the way you talk to her? At least, you could say your gratitude!" Tsuchiura snapped, eyes glaring at the ice prince.

"Ah, it's okay, Tsuchiura." Kahoko said reassuringly as she tries to calm her friend down.

Len said nothing though he gives a cold glare at Tsuchiura. He had accepted their reason for their appearance in front of his house still; it doesn't stop him from feeling agitated at the pianist's sudden outburst.

"If your business already done, you better go home," Len said coldly as he looks at them indifferently.

"Tsukimori, is your condition already better?" Kahoko asked slowly, eyes looking with concern at the blue haired teen.

"….Yes,"

"Ah thanks goodness," she said in relief.

"It's already okay,"

Then suddenly, they heard a low growl coming from Hihara's stomach. The green haired senior chuckled sheepishly at the stares he got. Although, it seems like the tension between them had melted immediately, the moment they heard those sounds. Len sighed heavily before he let them go inside his house as he served some cakes for them.

* * *

"I'm sorry for using your kitchen," Kahoko said, balancing the tray in her hands as she makes her way to the living room. Len says nothing as he watches her puts the cup of tea down to the table.

"In your house, there are only three peoples, right? You and your parents, right?" she continued.

"Not really…There's my grandfather and grandmother as well but today they were out,"

Before Kahoko could ask more about his family, the sudden call from Hihara broke their conversation as the green haired teen holds a photo frame in his hand while his eyes looking at Len in a gleeful expression.

"Hey, Tsukimori! This is you isn't it?" Hihara asked while holding a photo frame.

"So cute," he continued, the older teen's eyes back to stare at the photo in his hand.

"Ah yes, it's your parents isn't it?" she asked as she approached the green haired teen, her eyes looking at the frame as well.

"Even you're still a child, but you still Tsukimori," she added, looking with amusement at the impassive face of the young Tsukimori.

"Yep, you right!" Hihara agreed.

"Please don't touch anything in here," Len grabs the frame from Hihara's hand and takes it away.

"If that so then please show me your room," Hihara replied cheerfully.

"Hihara-senpai!" Len rubbed his temples in exasperation.

"I don't think that I will be able to see that kind of expression in your face before," Tsuchiura chuckle. Len just stare at him coldly when he heard that words.

"….It seems you really relax even the second selection already close," The male violinist replied flatly.

"What you want me to do? You think I should become like the elite students from music program which always practices until they don't have time to do anything else?"

"It's not what I meant. Because I already join this competition, I only want to get the best result," Len said nothing to that statement as he puts the frame down to the table.

"So you mean you want to win?"

"It's obvious isn't it? Is the competition have another meaning again?"

"Obvious huh?"

"Uhm...but isn't this competition meaning for us to enjoy the music?" Kahoko asked.

"Yep, yep! We should play the music with more fun!" Hihara added.

"Enjoy the music?" Len asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"But it's not my place to said it since I got the lowest rank in the first selection," she murmured sheepishly after catching the incredulous look on Len's face.

Len can't stop but to let out a sigh as he heard this. It just really like the girl to utter something as naïve as that. No one will enjoy a music competition, as they will eventually busy practicing in order to win the competition.

"Aaah! This is your photo too isn't it? Wah! You're smiling in here!" Hihara said cheerfully, breaking the tension atmosphere.

"Please don't touch anything in here," Len said exasperatedly as he watches the older teen touches the stuff in his house.

"Aaah! Such a lot of CDs!"

"Hihara-senpai!" Tsukimori is already getting so frustrated with Hihara's act, as the older teen seemed like he can't stop from moving around his house like a five years old child. Len could already feel another headache growing just from looking at the other man.

"Waah, there's a lot of classic music CDs in here. Do you mind if I borrow one?" Kahoko's voice snapped him out of his headache, as the redheaded female kneeled down in front of his CDs shelves.

"Just borrow it," He answered calmly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if we come suddenly like this, you still don't feel well, right?"

"…Ah,"

"Hmm..?" The female violinist hummed questioningly, waiting for the other to continue his words.

"Sorry..." Len finally muttered as he looks away from the girl, feeling embarrassed all of sudden.

"Eh?"

"Sorry for making you worried," He continued after some moments of silence. Kahoko smiled when she heard that. It just so like Tsukimori to be so awkward with other people. It seems like the blue haired teen was really a solitary person.

* * *

After that, all of them go back to home, they go to the different path. Although Tsuchiura had insisted on walking her back home, Kahoko had stubbornly refused his offer as she doesn't want to trouble the football player anymore. Kahoko can't help but let her mind drifted back to the thought of Tsukimori as she walks her way back home.

'_Hmm, I suppose he's better than before now…but why I feel like I forget something…? Akh! My violin!' _she screamed in horror inwardly at her clumsiness.

She turns back to the direction of Len's house and run towards it. Just when she was going to ring the bell, suddenly the blue haired teen comes out.

"Eh, Tsukimori…?" Kahoko looks at the blue haired teen in confusion.

"You forget this. I just wanna go and return it to you..."

"Ah yes, thank you," The female violinist said in gratitude as she takes the violin case from the ice prince.

"You should be more careful next time and take care of it."

"Y...Yes, I'm sorry if it's bothering you," Kahoko said apologetically as she bows her head in embarrassment. Len says nothing to her apology, his eyes watching the young woman silently. Kahoko was just going to excuse herself, when the rain suddenly falls.

"Come in, you'll get wet if you stand in there," Len said nonchalantly as he opened the door wider to let her in.

The moment they stepped back into the house, Len leaves her alone in the living room as he picks up a towel for her to dry herself. Kahoko smiled in gratitude at him once he gave the towel to her as she quickly dry herself, not wanting to catch a cold.

"You can wait in here until the rain stop,"

"Ah, thank you."

After that, he just walk away from her but just when he about to go, he lost his balance and fall. Seeing him suddenly fall to the ground snapped Kahoko out of her musing as she quickly rushed to his side. The red haired young woman immediately looks at the other in concern.

"Tsukimori! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"But your body...it's so hot," she said, her hand touching his forehead.

"I'm okay," Len said stubbornly as he tries to sway her hand away from his forehead.

"Uuh...come here! You must be so tired after all of those things. Here, just lay down," she demanded as she dragged him to the couch.

"Eh..? But..."

"Just lay down! I'll lend you my lap just for once," And with that he lays his head down on her lap.

"You know, you should tell us earlier if you still don't feel well. We'll back if we know that at least you can get rest soon,"

"It won't be different; you still come back too now to get your violin," Len pointed out, closing his eyes briefly.

"Ah yes…I'm sorry," Kahoko said apologetically, feeling guiltier than she already is.

"Just please take care of your belonging carefully,"

"Hmm...but you also should take care of your health too, you know,"

"I know,"

"Well just sleep now,"

"Hino…" Len called out of her suddenly, snapping the young woman's attention back at him.

"Yes?" Kahoko inquired, looking down at the music student on her lap.

"Don't you think your parents would be worry if you still not back right now?"

"Ah, you right."

"..Call them, then tell them that you're staying in your friend's house tonight. It seems the rain won't stop soon and it's already late for you to go home by yourself,"

Then she takes her cell phone and start calling her mother.

"Ah, uhm mother I can't go home now. It's raining now and maybe I'll stay at Mio's house for tonight,"

"…yes, mother. Thank you,"

She hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for stay in here while you're sick, Tsukimori,"

"No need, it's raining outside also it's more dangerous for you to just go home now and walk by yourself,"

"Hmm..."

He still lies down in her lap until he falls to sleep.

'_He must be so tired… His face looks like an angel if he sleeps like this... This blue hair, it's so soft… He really has a good appearance no wonder so many girls adore him if just he's not so cold and anti-social… He would get a girlfriend now… I wonder what kind of girl that you like..?' _she thought inwardly, her hand brushed some of his hair out of his face unconsciously as she savored the feel of his hair against her fingertips.

"…Len..."

He can hear her calling him by his first name. Her voice is so soft just like a whisper. He can feel her hand brush his hair softly. He opened his eyes slowly and staring at her. Surprised with his reaction, she takes her hand off from his hair and blushing madly.

"I…I- I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Kahoko…"

She froze as she heard him called her by her first name. Looking at his eyes, she can't help but blushed again.

"I...uhh...Tsukimori…?"

"Why?"

"Uhm...what?"

"Why you called me by my first name?" He continued, his eyes gleamed with curiosity as he waits for her answer expectantly.

"Eh! Ah, it's just….it's just...I want to know how it sounds like...I'm sorry for calling you like that,"

"No, it's okay... I also call you by your name before,"

"Tsukimori..."

"Yes..?"

"Can I call you by your first name?" She asked all of sudden, her eyes widened once she realized what she had just blurted out.

"For what?"

"I-...It's just-…oh forget it...I'm sorry for asking such a thing..." Kahoko said quickly as she waved her hand dismissively, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"…It's okay…"

"Eh..?"

"It's okay if you want to do that. Just don't do it in front of other people. I don't want they get any wrong idea," he explained coldly.

"…Ah, thank you Len," she smiled.

And just when he was about to get up from his position, he accidentally kisses her lips as the distance between their face isn't that far. Surprised with what had just happened, Kahoko can't help but froze at her place as she feels the blush which now must be apparent on her face.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to," Len said slowly, he can feels his face warmed from the event right now.

'_How could I do something like that? I kiss her! But it's just an accident...I don't mean to... But...her lips...it's so soft… What am I thinking? Am I delirious because of the fever now? Geez, I really need to take a rest soon before I become crazy and do something to her that I will regret later...' _Len groaned inwardly.

"Eh ah...it's okay...it's just an accident…You already okay right now?" she said still blushing.

"..Yes I am, thank you for lend me your lap. I'll rest in my room now. Oh and you can use guest room over there and use the shirt in the drawer. It's my mother old shirt but it's still clean," he replied, trying not to look at her eyes. She just nodded in understanding before she stands up from her place and makes her way through the room.

"Good night," she said before closing the door.

"Good night,"

'_It's warm...his kiss…it's my first kiss...and it's with Tsukimori! But it's just an accident; he doesn't mean to kiss me… And I just lied to mom back then...Geez...I really should stop thinking about this...I lied to her and now I kissed with Len...Uh! What am I thinking? Just forget about it! I need to sleep after all…' _Kahoko touched her lips which still tingled from the kiss as she leaned against the door before she shook her head as if trying to clear her mind.

And with that last thought on her mind, she began to change her clothes and go to the bed in the room. Soon enough, she already falls into a deep sleep; too exhausted for thinking about anything else. She was unaware at the change that will happen soon in her life. Because the kiss that she shared accidentally with Tsukimori Len, will only changes everything in her life.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" The older woman asked once again, her eyes looking worriedly at her only daughter.

"I am. I will be okay, please don't worry." The young woman smiled reassuringly at her mother.

"How could I'm not worry over you? You have no sense of direction at all! How can I be sure that you won't get lost once you arrived in there?" The older woman asked exasperatedly as her eyes looking at the black haired young woman across her.

The young woman chuckled at the older woman's expression before a small smile appearing on her face once again. "It's okay. I will be fine, kaa-chan. I'm sure Misa oba-san will be there to watch over me."

The older woman huffed at the answer before she sighed heavily at her daughter's stubborn reply. "Just call me once you have arrived in Japan, Ayane."

"Sure, kaa-chan." She smiled warmly before her eyes stared at the sky outside her window.

'_It seems like I will see you soon, Len…' _she thought inwardly, a small smile made its way to her face at the thought of her cousin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I decided to rewrite this story again since, there are so many errors in it the first time I wrote it. Anyway, I have got the idea to make a sequel for this story if you want it. That's why I add the last part, which isn't there before. If you don't mind to read OC in the sequel of this story, feel free to tell me because I've decided to add my OC in the sequel. The pairing will remain LenxKahoko although; there will be an OC in the story. Please give me your review so I could know what you think about it. I will make the sequel if I get at least six review again for this story. And I'm sorry for the errors and mistakes I've made, I'm still trying to improve my writing skill. Anyway, thank you for reading my story.


End file.
